Ach fang den Augenblick noch an
by Miuu
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten, und Kogoro verabschiedet sich von Shinichi.


**Inhalt:** Kogoro und Shinichi teilten etwas, von dem keiner wusste. Nun wird es Zeit, es endgültig zu beenden.

**Pairing(s):** Kogoro x Shinichi

* * *

**Ach fang den Augenblick noch an**

Ein leichtes Schauern ergriff augenblicklich von seinem Körper Besitz, als er die schwere Tür seines Hauses öffnete und einen Schritt nach draußen machte. Es war kälter geworden, und trotzdem sah es noch immer nicht nach Schnee aus. Vielmehr schien es dieses Jahr ein durch und durch graues Weihnachtsfest zu werden.

Einen Moment lang stand Shinichi nachdenklich vor der Tür, bevor er noch einmal in das Haus zurückging, nach seiner Jacke griff und sich diese dann hastig überzog, während er in Richtung Eingangstor lief. Er erwartete nicht wirklich, einen Weihnachtsgruß in seinem Briefkasten vorzufinden. Seine Eltern zogen es schon seit Jahren vor, zu sämtlichen festlichen Anlässen eine kurze E-Mail von irgendwo aus der Welt zu schicken, seine Freunde, die Detective Boys hatten nach seiner Rückverwandlung nie erfahren, wer ihr kleiner Freund Conan in Wirklichkeit war. Und auch Professor Agasa würde ihm wohl kaum eine Festtagskarte schicken, wo er doch direkt nebenan wohnte.

Aber der Gang zum Briefkasten war trotz alledem eine willkommene Abwechslung an diesem sonst doch recht trostlosen Weihnachtsabend. Oder vielmehr Weihnachtsnachmittag, denn auch wenn die Sonne sich inzwischen langsam gen Horizont neigte, um sich für den heutigen Tag zu verabschieden, so war es doch noch nicht viel später als halb fünf.

Wenigstens wurde nicht auch noch sein Weltbild unnützer Weise durcheinandergeworfen. Gähnende Leere blickte ihm aus seinem Briefkasten entgegen, und ohne genau zu wissen warum, legte sich ein Lächeln auf Shinichis Gesicht. Zum Glück gab es noch Dinge, auf die man sich verlassen konnte.

Mit einem leichten Ruck verschloss er die Klappe des Briefkastens wieder und wollte gerade in das Haus zurückkehren, als er mit einem Mal die Gestalt einer Person am anderen Ende der Straße ausmachte. Einer Person, die er nur allzu gut kannte…

Ungläubig starrte er ihn an, als er flinken Schrittes, ohne dabei gehetzt oder übereilt zu wirken, die Straße hinauflief.

‚Warum?'

Trotz der Tatsache, dass ihm Tausende von Gedanken und Worte durch den Kopf huschten, brachte er es nicht fertig, irgendetwas zu sagen. Und auch, als Kogoro schließlich vor ihm stand, war er im ersten Augenblick nur fähig, zu schweigen.

„Shinichi… Ich…"

„Was willst du hier?" Er hatte nicht gewollt, seiner Stimme diesen abweisenden Klang zu geben, hatte nicht gewollt, so ablehnend zu wirken. Dass ihm genau dies aber gelungen war, war nicht zu übersehen, als Kogoro nun ein wenig den Blick senkte. Hastig bemühte Shinichi sich, seinen schroffen Worten irgendetwas Entschärfendes nachzusetzen. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…"

„Doch, du hast ja recht. Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Wir hatten abgemacht, uns aus dem Weg zu gehen, ich hätte mich daran halten sollen." Erneut herrschte Schweigen, bis Shinichi schließlich, einen Schritt auf den anderen zumachend, erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Und was, wenn ich nun dankbar bin, dass du dich nicht daran gehalten hast?"

Doch seine Frage blieb unbeachtet.

„Wie geht es dir?" Shinichi seufzte.

„In Ordnung. Aber dieses Jahr Weihnachten wird es wohl ganz schön still werden." Er schwieg einen weiteren Augenblick. „Wie hat Ran eigentlich darauf reagiert, dass ich dieses Jahr nicht bei euch feiern werde? In der Schule war sie seitdem, nun ja, recht abweisend. Meinst du, sie wird mir verzeihen können?" Kogoro nickte schwach. „Und wie feiert ihr dieses Jahr? Gemütlich vorm Fernseher, wie immer?" Er versuchte, ein Grinsen zustande zu bringen, aber es wirkte nicht echt.

„Nein, wir…" Es fiel ihm schwer, weiterzureden. „Ran hat beschlossen, dass wir Weihnachten bei Eri verbringen." Kogoro versuchte, Shinichis gekränktem Blick auszuweichen. „Sie hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihre Mutter und mich wieder zusammenzubringen… sie wird nie einsehen, dass das nichts mehr wird. Jetzt erst recht nicht mehr."

„Es tut mir leid." Verwundert blickte Kogoro ihn an, als er den verletzten Ton in Shinichis Stimme vernahm.

„Was…?"

„Im Grunde hab ich doch dein Leben zerstört, nicht wahr? Hätte ich dir damals nicht gesagt, dass ich mich in –" Doch er brach jäh ab, als er plötzlich spürte, wie Kogoros Arme sich um ihn legten, ihn schützend an sich zogen.

„Hör auf! Hör auf, so etwas zu sagen!" Seine Stimme klang leise, aber deutlich. „Was soll das bedeuten, wenn du es mir nicht gesagt hättest? Meinst du, dann wäre alles so viel anders gekommen?"

„Natürlich…" Er zitterte ein wenig, als er nun ebenfalls die Arme um den anderen schlang. „Wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte, dann, dann wäre doch niemals etwas daraus geworden." Kogoro konnte spüren, wie Shinichi mit den Tränen kämpfte.

„Und das wäre besser gewesen?" Er seufzte. „Dann hätte ich trotzdem noch immer nicht anders für dich empfunden…Und wenn du der Meinung bist, es wäre besser gewesen, nichts zu sagen, dann habe ich doch genauso dein Leben zerstört, oder etwa nicht? Ich hätte dich zurückweisen können, als du zu mir gekommen bist, oder?" Bei diesen Worten und der Vorstellung von dem Gesagten gewannen nun doch die Tränen den Kampf, und Shinichi konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er zu weinen begann. „Und nun bin ich hier, weil ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten hab, dich nicht zu sehen, und damit mach ich alles nur noch schlimmer." Vorsichtig löste er die Umarmung, wischte dem Jungen sanft über die Wangen und zwang ihn dann, ihn anzusehen. „Warum wissen die Menschen so oft, dass es falsch ist, was sie tun, und können es doch nicht ändern?"

Shinichi wollte etwas entgegnen, was ihm jedoch verwehrt wurde, als sich Kogoros Finger in diesem Augenblick auf seine Lippen legte und ihn so zum Schweigen brachte.

„Ich mein, ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich das, was ich jetzt tun werde, nicht tun sollte. Aber ich werde mir erst gar keine Mühe geben zu versuchen, es nicht zu tun." Damit beugte er sich zu dem Kleineren hinab, ließ ihm nicht den Hauch einer Chance, sich dem Kommenden zu entziehen, was dieser aber auch gar nicht versucht hätte.

Eigentlich hatte er es nur einen kurzen Kuss werden lassen wollen. Doch in dem Moment, als er mit seinen Lippen sanft die Shinichis streifte, brachte er es nicht fertig, sich sofort wieder von ihm zu lösen. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, wäre es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, da Shinichi nun erneut seine Arme um ihn legte und ihn näher in den Kuss hineinzog, sich mit einer Verzweiflung an ihn klammerte, die ihnen beiden Angst machte.

Sie wussten, wenn sie jetzt losließen, dann war es vorbei. Was sie getan hatten, was sie noch immer taten, das hätte niemals geschehen dürfen und wenn sie sich heute trennten, dann war es eine Trennung auf immer. Viel zu lang schon hatten sie versucht, es zu beenden, vergeblich versucht, einen Schlussstrich unter etwas zu ziehen, das noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen hätte.

Es lag so viel Enttäuschung in Shinichis Blick, als Kogoro schließlich den Kuss abbrach, so viel Enttäuschung, dass es ihm schwer fiel, den Jungen sanft, aber bestimmt von sich zu drücken, anstatt ihn in eine erneute Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Ich muss jetzt los… sonst regt Ran sich nur wieder auf." Er versuchte nicht, ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zustande zu bringen, wusste, dass es ihm sowieso misslingen würde. Und als Shinichi nun antwortete, konnte man hören, dass er erneut kurz vor den Tränen stand.

„…Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich dir nicht lieber wünschen sollte, dass sich das mit Eri wieder einrenkt. Dann wäre wenigstens einer von uns glücklich…"

„Du Dummerchen…" Er seufzte. „Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich Eri nie mehr lieben werde. Weil ich nämlich dich liebe." Er zögerte kurz, hauchte ihm dann noch schnell einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Kein ‚Auf Wiedersehen', kein ‚Bis Bald'. Denn es würde kein Wiedersehen geben.

Nur ein letztes Mal blickte Kogoro sich noch um.

„Ach, Shinichi?"

„Ja?"

So viel Hoffnung, wo sie einfach fehl am Platze war.

„…Frohe Weihnachten."

Und dann ging er wirklich.


End file.
